


Milk and Pepsi

by Qurinas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara discover a new drink after watching some old TV...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Pepsi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Contrelamontre drink challenge on LJ.

Thin gray smoke wafted up from an incense burner in the corner of the room as flashes of light caused the shadows to dance around the room. Lying on the bed, with a thin blanket barely covering their nakedness, were Willow and her new girlfriend Tara. Gathering the sheet around her body, Tara stood up and made her way over to the burner.

Picking up a golden chalice, Tara spooned a bit more incense onto the charcoal before moving back to the bed to curl up beside Willow’s naked body. Absently, the redhead reached up and stroked Tara’s hair as she pointed the remote control at the TV.

“Time for the good stuff,” Willow said cheerfully.

“I thought that time was past? You can’t possibly be ready to go again,” Tara chuckled with a hint of nervousness in her voice. No matter how much she cared for Willow, she was still painfully shy and self-conscious.

Leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Tara’s forehead, Willow whispered. “I mean good shows, silly.” Pressing a button on the controller, Willow changed the channel to the local station that played all those old shows that were shown in syndication.  
Willow frowned noticing that Three’s Company was just ending.

It was almost two in the morning as the two witches lay in bed. Tara was getting used to this routine. They would spend hours practicing magick and researching. Often, that would lead directly into lovemaking as the power coursing through the room and the togetherness they felt got the better of them.

The two Wiccans would kiss, cuddle and caress long after their passions had subsided and Willow would still be awake for hours watching old 70s shows on the local TV station.

“Yay!” Willow cheered as the intro to Laverne & Shirley played. Tara tuned out the laughter and dialogue from the show as she began to doze against Willow’s shoulder. She must have fallen asleep because she jumped as Willow gasped.

“What?” Tara asked, groggily.

“Look, look,” Willow said excitedly pointing to the screen where Laverne and Shirley were talking in the kitchen.

“What exactly am I looking for?” Tara asked.

“Did you see the way Shirley touched Laverne’s hand as she was talking?”

“Yeah, so?” Tara asked, her tone conveying her confusion.

“So?! The way they were looking at each other!” Willow said, her eyes wide obviously believing it would make Tara understand if she just repeated herself. When it failed, Willow continued. “The way they were looking at each other. They are so…ya know!”

Tara chuckled now finding Willow’s excitement very funny. “Obviously not.”

“Well,” Willow began, her cheeks beginning to match her hair. “They’re…doing it.”

“Doing what?”

“It.”

“It?” Tara asked as what Willow was trying to get across came to her. “No, no way.”

“Yes,” Willow answered. “I can’t believe this never hit me before.” She placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully as she sat up and leaned against the wall. Tara rested her elbow on the bed and her hand on her cheek to look up at Willow. “It was like that book you lent me, about Lesbian and Gay themes on TV.”

“Am I going to regret that decision?” Tara quipped, covering her mouth as she chuckled again. She would get comfortable with her sense of humor or die trying.

Ignoring her quip, Willow continued her explanation. “It said, in the book, that Hollywood has often tried to appeal to the gay subculture by planting minor innuendo in the shows and movies!”

Tara just started at her for a moment. “But, Laverne and Shirley?”

“Sure, why not?” Willow asked rhetorically. “Look!” she exclaimed, pointing at the screen. “She even wears a huge L on her clothes!”

“Ummm….sweetie. I think that’s because her name is Laverne.”

Willow’s eyes grew wide. “It must be a double meaning.”

Tara chuckled and shook her head. Willow grew silent again and kept watching the show. Her excitement was contagious and Tara began to watch as well, hoping she might see all the hints and innuendo. But, try as she might, Tara just couldn’t see it.

The episode came to an end with Laverne toasting her and Shirley’s recent promotion at the brewery with a tall glass of milk and Pepsi. Willow turned off the TV and looked to Tara. “Well?”

Knowing her girlfriend wanted her to agree, Tara used some of the new self-confidence Willow had helped her build and chose instead to ask a question. “If they are together, why are Shirley and Carmine together?”

“Well, well,” Willow stuttered excitedly. “Obviously they aren’t out, I mean it’s really tough now. In the mid-seventies there was no way you could do that.” Se quickly added, “And, not only could the characters not be out but neither could the show. It isn’t like now where shows can have lesbian characters. And even that is a pretty new development.”

Tara chuckled as considered modern TV shows and movies. “Yeah, some shows have even jumped on the bandwagon turning their straight characters gay.” Willow laughed at her lover’s amusing observation.

“And, Lenny and Squiggy?” Tara asked after a brief pause. “I mean, obviously they would figure it out. Wouldn’t they?”

“Well, no,” Willow said, pausing to think. “Maybe they aren’t just Lenny and Squiggy, ya know? Maybe they aren’t two people but are really meant to be a personification of men everywhere and their cluelessness about lesbians and even women in general.”

Tara arched and eyebrow at Willow’s logic. The redheaded witch frowned. She was clearly a bit disappointed Tara didn’t agree it was so obvious. “I have an idea,” Willow said, her mood clearly brightening.

Getting up, Willow made her way over to the little refrigerator in the dorm room she shared with Buffy. “Let’s say that Laverne is a lesbian. Let’s say I’m not the only one who thinks that. We have that party to go to tomorrow night, right?”

Tara thought back for a moment. They had planned to attend a small party thrown by the collage’s Gay-Straight Alliance. “Yeah?” Tara asked, a feeling of dread rising in her.

“Well, we should pay tribute to these lesbian pioneers,” Willow answered with a resolute nod as she pulled out a carton of milk and a bottle of Pepsi from the small refrigerator. “We are supposed to bring refreshments, right?”

“Ewww…” Tara muttered as she made a face. “You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I am.” Willow said with the adorable smile she often wore. “I mean, it sounds gross. But, Penny Marshall drank it like every episode. So, maybe it’s better than it sounds?”

The blonde witch’s facial expression didn’t imply that she agreed. Willow took two glasses off the top of the refrigerator and held them up to the light to make sure they were clean. “What are you doing?” Tara asked.

“A little experiment,” Willow answered. “Unless you’re too chicken,” she taunted with a wink. Taking Tara’s lack of an answer as acquiescing, Willow poured milk into each glass until they were about half-full and then filled the rest with Pepsi.

They both stared down and the fizzing concoction with a suspicious look. “It doesn’t look very good, does it?” Willow asked with a gulp. Tara nodded, her eyes wide.

Knowing she couldn’t back out now, Willow picked up her glass and moved it closer to her lips. Seeing the look on her lover’s face, Tara couldn’t bear to let her suffer alone and picked up her glass as well.

“To the L,” Willow said with a lopsided grin. Tara grinned and they each took a small sip of their milk and Pepsi.

Willow felt the oddly-thick, fizzing liquid splash over her tongue and quickly pulled the glass away, managing to spill a bit on the floor. She grimaced in disgust as she saw Tara run over to the bathroom and spit hers into the sink.

Grabbing the Pepsi again, Willow poured a fresh glass and took a long drink before handing it to Tara when she came back. After they had both recovered, Tara looked to Willow in silence. Willow first cast her eyes to the ground as she realized that she was still quite naked as Tara stood wrapped in her sheet.

Looking up, she smiled shyly. “Well, not the best idea ever.”

Tara stepped in and rested her forehead against Willow’s and nuzzled her nose. “Even the most brilliant and, might I add, adorable geniuses fall flat every once and a while.”

Willow leaned in and kissed Tara lightly, allowing her lips to linger for a moment. Willow ran her fingers lightly over Tara’s naked shoulders.

Sighing contentedly, Tara cooed. “Oh, trying to make it up to me?” Tara asked as her girlfriend began to trail kisses down her neck.


End file.
